Oft Go Awry
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Harry's Christmas doesn't go to plan. Second Christmas Fic, this one for lijahlover.


**Title:** Oft Go Awry

**For: **lijahlover

**Rating:** Hard R/light NC-17

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Warnings:** Angst, things not going to plan, the beginnings of sex

**Word Count:** 1017

**Notes:** Happy Christmas hun.

Title from the poem "the best laid plans of mice and men, oft go awry."

Beta'd by freakingcrups.

**Prompt: **A marriage proposal followed by lots of sex :)

Drinking cider by a warm toasty fire :)

Oft Go Awry

Harry adjusted the temperature of the oven and placed the potatoes underneath the roasting turkey. Shutting the door, he saw that he had about an hour before dinner would be ready and forty minutes before Draco arrived.

Rushing upstairs to his bathroom, Harry stripped his clothes off then stepped into the shower, the scalding water did little to ease the tension in his shoulders and he gave up trying to relax, choosing merely washing himself and his hair. Not even wanking despite his half hard cock, there would be enough time to deal with that later.

Drying off, Harry wrapped the towel around his waist and moved to stand before his wardrobe, contemplating his clothes. He pulled out a pair of black slacks and an emerald green shirt, laying them on the bed. Tugging on his towel, Harry had dropped it to the floor when the acrid scent of something burning hit his nostrils.

Pulling the towel up and holding it at his waist, as he rushed down to the kitchen, yanking open the oven door, he coughed as the black smoke poured out. Casting his eyes around for the oven gloves, he burnt his hand on the glass of the door, and a voice called out, "Are you a wizard or not Potter?"

"Draco?"

"Merlin, what happened?" Draco asked as he appeared in the doorway waving his wand and the smoke disappeared along with the smell.

"Something burnt, I'm not sure what, but dinner's ruined," Harry moaned.

Draco smiled softly. "Hey, it's alright. Everybody has an off day." He wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled his lover close.

"I wanted everything to be perfect."

"Whatever for?" Draco chuckled against Harry's ear, "besides I think it's perfect, you're easily accessible." To prove his point Draco slipped his hand down the back of Harry's towel, grabbing a handful of his arse.

Harry pulled himself away.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not in the mood. Look, let me get changed and then see about fixing tea," he sighed.

"Harry," Draco called out quietly after him, "it isn't that big of a deal. You burnt a roast, so what?"

The Gryffindor shrugged helplessly and walked out of the kitchen, clutching his towel tightly and shoulder's hunched in defeat. As soon as he saw the clothes he had so meticulously laid out on the bed, Harry felt a surge of anger overtake the helplessness. Throwing the clothes into the wardrobe, Harry pulled on an old t-shirt of Dudley's and a pair of worn jeans, throwing some of Dobby's socks on he sat on the bed, back to the door.

Reaching into the draw, he pulled out the ring that he kept there, tonight was supposed to be about Draco and his relationship. Tonight was supposed to be Harry asking the blond to share their lives forever. Instead of that, tonight was a disaster.

"Harry?" Draco asked quietly from the doorway.

Standing, Harry shoved the ring into his pocket and faced his lover. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologise." Draco shuffled his feet, eyes darting around, not landing on Harry. "I- something's been up with you for a couple of months and I've put it down to work. Is- is there a case that you're working? One that's… difficult?"

"I hadn't realised that I was-" Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Taking pity on his clearly upset lover, Draco asked, his voice small and fearful, "you're not going to break up with me are you?"

"No!" Harry shouted and he scrambled across the bed to gather Draco in his arms. "Merlin no, Draco, quite the opposite in fact," he rambled and when Draco froze Harry's own words caught up with him.

"What?"

"Well I've made a pig's ear of everything else tonight so I might as well continue in that stream." Harry chuckled and his hand dug into his pocket searching for the elusive ring, when he had it in his fingers he held out to Draco.

Belatedly, he dropped to his knees; arm still extended towards Draco, Harry smiled shakily, "marry me?"

"Oh you great fool. Is this why tonight had to be perfect? Harry!" Draco cupped his face between both his hands. "You are perfect, just like this. In your old clothes and messy bedroom, admittedly the food is usually better but none of that matters when I'm with you. You are priceless and beautiful."

Draco's eyes were moist with unshed tears and Harry shifted nervously on the hard floor. "Aren't I supposed to make the speech?"

"Yes before you asked the question."

"The question you haven't answered yet," he pointed out and was pleased to see a blush fill Draco's cheeks.

"Yes." He leant down to kiss Harry, whispering against his lips, "It's always yes."

They kissed for long moments, slow caresses of tongues and gentle movements of lips before Draco pulled back sliding the ring onto his finger. "I brought some cider, we could drink it in front of the fire."

"Is that a metaphor?"

"Metaphor for what?"

"Sex, are you asking for sex in front of the fireplace?" Harry asked as they headed downstairs, hands entwined.

"No, I really bought cider for us to drink." He headed to the kitchen, winking over his shoulder, "though I won't say 'no' to sex."

Grinning, Harry shucked his t-shirt and jeans, leaving them in the hallway. In the living room he pulled the throw that was on the back of the sofa and placed it on the floor before the fire, which he stoked with a few more logs. Pulling the cushions off the various pieces of furniture, he made it more comfortable for them and lying back, he waited until Draco came in with the cider.

Handing a cup to Harry, Draco watched as he took a sip then set the drink aside spreading his legs and inviting Draco between them.

Smiling at the picture his lover made with Draco fully clothed between Harry's naked thighs. Draco's suddenly slick fingers probed the puckered entrance and he leant up to kiss Harry as he pushed a finger in, whispering, "yes."


End file.
